Ressonare
by Sinistra Negra
Summary: Estava confuso,não tinha certeza sobre o que pensar e por isso resolveu refletir sobre sua vida.Os pensamentos pareciam ecos em sua mente, vindo e se ligando, um ao outro sem que pudesse controlar. O que isso poderia dizer?“Concurso Queen of hearts 2009"


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a tia JK.

**Sinopse**: Estava confuso, não tinha certeza sobre o que pensar e por isso resolveu refletir sobre sua vida. Os pensamentos pareciam ecos em sua mente, vindo e se ligando, um ao outro sem que pudesse controlar. O que isso poderia dizer?

"**Concurso Queen of hearts 2009"**

**Tema 8 – Timbre**

**Timbre –** _insígnia para designar nobreza, marca, sinal, selo, carimbo, honra, capricho, orgulho, remate, cúmulo, auge, sinete, qualidade distintiva de sons._

**Resonare**

**- by Sini**

Estava pensando mais uma vez, até onde seria capaz de chegar. Estava confuso, por isso resolvera repensar em toda sua vida.

Ele foi com toda a certeza a surpresa da família, toda ela. E Albus poderia afirmar que era grande, bem grande, se no passado a família Weasley era grande, acreditem, hoje ela mais que dobrara. E TODOS foram indiscutivelmente grifinórios, apesar da sensação eventual que Rose e Dominique poderiam ser corvinais. Ainda assim, nunca se sentiu capaz de ir para essa casa, era... Relapso demais para isso. James atormentara que seria sonserino _(e o mais novo sentia ganas de fazê-lo engolir aquele maldito bastão de quadribol)_. No entanto, ninguém nunca pensou na possibilidade atual.

Albus Severus Potter era um lufo, quebrando a milenar tradição Weasley/Potter. Um tranqüilo e pacato lufo, que por acaso estava no time de quadribol e todos esperavam que nesse ano letivo se tornasse ou monitor ou capitão do time, de preferência os dois, por sua opção nenhum, pensava seriamente em recusar se fosse indicado. Ser um Potter já chamava atenção o suficiente.

Se alguém buscasse um capitão, era só olhar para James, orgulhoso e altivo com sua braçadeira _(sinceramente o rapaz acreditava que o irmão deveria até dormir com aquilo debaixo do travesseiro)._ E o monitor? Mais dois anos e Lilly poderia assumir, uma boa aluna, popular _(não tanto quanto o mais velho. De qualquer forma, era James Sirius, se ele não se fizesse popular era capaz de ter um treco)_, sensata e... Mandona. Era certeza que a garota lutaria por esse posto com unhas e dentes _(e muitos feitiços, a melhor da sua sala pelo que ouvira)_. A competição existente e não declarada entre Lilly e James sobre quem era mais conhecido, quem orgulharia mais os pais, quem era melhor e qualquer outra bobagem que puderem encaixar era ridícula. Não que se odiassem, apenas competiam inconscientemente _(ou conscientemente, nunca perguntara)_.

Dessa forma, para que entrar numa briga? É claro que as pessoas o conheciam, especialmente como Albus, o irmão do melhor batedor que a grifinória já viu desde... Os tios dos mesmos? _(frustração de James que queria ser o melhor do século. Ainda tinha tempo até se formar para conseguir isso – era a forma que o do meio se utilizava para irritar o outro)_ E se, obviamente, poderia apresentar fulano ou sicrano ao garoto, especialmente fulanas e sicranas faziam isso.

Não que o rapaz de olhos verdes não se perguntasse que raios o outro tinha, ou que bomba de bosta afetava a mente da população para querer ficar próximo ao irmão. Era, quase, perturbador como multidões se arrastavam atrás dele, como não conseguiam ver quão infantil era e, especialmente, perigoso, se Fred II estivesse junto. Mais de uma década de experiência e torturas explicavam a distância mínima de segurança que mantinha e o numero de feitiços de proteção que conhecia.

Não que Albus se considerasse um mau aluno, apenas não estava se matando para ser o melhor da escola _(e no meio do caminho havia Rose, primeira em quase tudo),_ entretanto, reconhecia que tinha uma facilidade para feitiços, transfigurações e DCAT. Só queria ser um aluno normal _(e sabia que o seria se não tivesse que escrever Potter na hora de assinar e se não tivessem pisado tantos primos, em sequência, na escola todos com títulos de monitor, monitor-chefe, capitão do time de quadribol ou encrenqueiro/pregador de peças oficial de Hogwarts, aliás... se no passado isso também não tivesse acontecido)._

E como dizia tio Rony, quando se vem de uma família tão grande, nada que se conquistasse seria novo e você continuaria a ser mais um a conseguir, por isso nem tentava. Já marcara demais caindo em outra casa. E sendo o melhor amigo de um Malfoy. É... Scorpio Malfoy era seu melhor amigo, para o desgosto das famílias, aliás, enquanto esperava a carta com a lista de materiais, torcia para que o colega ganhasse o posto de monitor e capitão, ainda que alguma coisa continuasse a insistir que seria ele o próximo responsável pelo time lufino.

Era uma droga isso... E em nada poderia responder ao que lhe atormentava. Ainda que soubesse estar pensando nas coisas erradas.

- As pessoas não são capazes de entender a guerra que isso poderia causar com o capitão preferido da família Potter/Weasley? – murmurou consigo, enquanto observava o teto do quarto, lembrando de quantos votos de confiança recebera no salão comunal antes da ultima partida, incluindo o antigo capitão.

Uma coruja postal entrava por sua janela e pousava, estendendo uma carta. Um grito pela casa e nem precisava conferir o brasão para saber que era a carta de Hogwarts. Apanhou o papel, colocou na cômoda, conferiu se estava tudo bem com Éris, sua coruja _(escolhida especialmente por ter atacado sem querer James quando a família entrou na loja.)_ e desceu, tinha de ver quando iam ao beco. Apenas por costume e muita precaução, enfeitiçou a porta e a janela com uma dúzia de feitiços repelentes e de segurança, para evitar a entrada do irmão.

Enquanto descia em direção a sala, da onde vinham as vozes da família, lembrou-se do episódio da compra das corujas.

- ALBUS ANDA LOGO!!! – a voz de James ecoava pela casa.

- TÔ INDO!! – gritou antes de entrar na sala, onde a família estava reunida.

- Mamãe não queria me deixar abrir antes de estarmos com a família reunida, e pelas novas regras agora o resultado só vem junto da carta de Hogwarts! – reclamava – E cada a sua carta?

- Temos que ver as suas novidades também, maninho - Lilly sorria, olhando sua lista de material, a única que pudera abrir antes.

- Que novidades? – jogou-se no sofá.

- Monitor? – sugeriu a menina.

- Sem chance! – os pais olharam para o rapaz – E se vier já mando de volta a desistência! – seguida pela cara de incrédula de Lilly – Qual é! Ficar cuidando de pivetes e pedindo ordem no tribunal?

- Albus! Até o tio Rony foi monitor! – os pais balançaram a cabeça, e mais uma discussão se iniciava dentro de casa.

- Menos Lilly! Se o Tio Jorge tivesse sido monitor daí sim seria um feito! A única coisa que presta é tirar pontos e dar detenções, só que você tem que fazer um relatório justificando, então é uma droga! – James riu com o comentário, acenando em concordância.

- E então? – Gina perguntou, enquanto Harry pegava a folha com o resultado.

- Só reprovei em Adivinhações e História da Magia – sorriu sossegado. – Quando vamos comprar os materiais?

- Umas duas semanas antes? Para não pegarmos muita confusão?- sugeriu Gina, que foi prontamente aceita – Temos que combinar com a Mione e... – Albus e Lilly pularam de seus lugares, numa disputa pelo pó de floo.

- Eu tenho que falar com o Scorpio!

- E eu tenho que falar com o Hugo!

- Qual é Lilly, tem telefone na casa dele! Use-o!

- E porque você não usa?

- Para uma garota brilhante, você pode ser tão lerda!

- HEY!! – soltou o pote, indignada, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Você consegue imaginar um telefone na mansão Malfoy? Sinceramente! – foi para lareira enquanto a irmã ia para o telefone - Como se não fossemos vê-los no almoço de domingo na casa da vovó! – por que essa eterna necessidade de estar sempre mantendo contado com o amigo?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nada como a privacidade do quarto, podia conversar a vontade com o amigo, via a lareira particular que transfigurara a partir do malão e ligara a rede de floo da casa, não que a família soubesse, não que ele fosse contar.

- Nem pensar Al! As pessoas ainda tem problemas em me aceitar como Lufo, vão odiar ter que respeitar um Malfoy monitor e você me pede pra assumir o time? – Scorpio falava exasperado com o amigo.

- Vai Scor, você imagina o inferno que vai ser ter que agüentar o James fazendo pressão porque eu sou o capitão do time? Eu te ajudo! Eu faço tudo! Você só assume a braçadeira!

- Tudo isso é medo?

- Não! Eu só quero evitar uma guerra mundial em casa! O James não vai apenas querer me apoiar, vai querer montar o meu time, tentar me influenciar e ficar perturbando que ele é o melhor capitão! E se eu ainda reclamar vou escutar "mas querido, seu irmão apenas quer te ajudar!" – imitou a voz da mãe.

- Certo, substituto, pode mandar a carta pra diretora eu poso de técnico pra escola e pro time.

- Ufa!!! E mesmo que eu fosse assumir, quem você acha que ia ter que discutir as táticas comigo? A Rose que não ia ser. – sorriu malandro.

- Não fale assim, ela é a melhor enxadrista do colégio. Deve entender alguma coisa sobre táticas – brincou – agora, quadribol eu não sei.

- Na verdade, segunda melhor – e diante da cara incrédula do amigo – o Hugo bate ela de olhos fechados – o moreno caiu na risada ao ver o loiro de queixo caído.

- Não pode ser... Quer dizer... O Hugo? Tem certeza, Al? Ninguém nunca viu os dois jogarem e o seu primo nem tentou entrar pro clube de xadrez.

- É claro que tenho! Por que você acha que eles nunca jogaram? Sete vitórias a zero para o Hugo, só que ele não liga pra essa de clubes.

- Depois dessa, eu vou, estou com excesso de informações e preciso digerir isso, nos vemos amanhã?

- Caldeirão, às nove?

- Caldeirão às nove.

- Boa noite.

- Noite.

E sabia, de maneira inconsciente, que novamente seus sonhos seriam povoados pela mesma pessoa, pela mesma marca, pelo mesmo som, que ficariam ali, acumulados em sua mente, fazendo-o acordar no auge de tudo, sem se lembrar de nada.

o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Scorpio Malfoy era seu melhor amigo. Quem iria imaginar? Quem o imaginaria lufo? Quem os imaginaria lufos? Suspirou novamente, sem conseguir dormir. Amanhã embarcaria e tinha que acordar cedo, a mãe não admitira atrasos.

Era estranho estar numa casa, num salão comunal que nunca sequer imaginara. Quer dizer, foram anos vendo uma enorme e aconchegante lareira, numa sala cheia de poltronas, mesas e almofadas vermelhas e então, você quase para na toca hobbit. As poltronas mais macias do castelo, túneis para levar aos quartos, um clima sempre agradável, mesmo no inverno, uma vez que a cozinha ficava ao lado e o calor parecia se difundir pela sala, ou talvez fosse encantada para sempre estar numa temperatura agradável, independente do clima exterior, mesas e portas redondas!

Seu relacionamento com Scorpio não fora fácil no começo. Eram Potter e Malfoy afinal de contas. E o quase sonserino não era do tipo mais falante, na verdade ninguém falava com ele ou o contrário acontecia. Estava sempre sentado na ponta da mesa, quieto. Todas as manhãs, uma coruja pousava em seu ombro e, após um bom tempo de observação, Albus notou, ele sorria para a amiga e fim. Apenas respondia se perguntado, não ameaçava ninguém, muito menos ficava se pavoneando como um Malfoy faria _(segundo seu tio Rony)._ Não que ele fosse tímido, não. Nunca o vira com a cabeça abaixada e murmurando desculpas por existir, quando alguns alunos mais velhos trombavam nele de propósito, simplesmente tentava ignorá-los, quase sempre conseguia, no entanto, por vezes a face ficava rubra e os punhos se fechavam, assim como os olhos, e sempre parecia murmurar algum mantra.

Ao mesmo tempo, sua vida também não era fácil. Já tinha conseguido se enturmar um pouco, só era um teste de paciência. Nunca dava para saber, com certeza, se as pessoas estavam tentando ser suas amigas ou amigas de um Potter. E a família não ajudava tanto assim, ao menos tinha a senha da Grifinória e sabia onde era o salão para quando quisesse conversar com alguém, como por exemplo, um dos seus 8 primos residentes no castelo ou seu irmão.

É claro que em algum momento, da primeira semana, aconteceu o primeiro desentendimento entre ele e o Malfoy, e desse se seguiram mais alguns. Até que depois de 70 pontos perdidos, 5 detenções separadas e 2 em conjunto acabaram amigos. Nunca conseguiram distinguir quando começou, se foi durante a troca de faíscas, socos ou xingamentos, talvez, enquanto se alfinetavam mutuamente e acabaram rindo de tudo? Probabilidades.

O caso era, eles tinham desenvolvido um relacionamento que quase acabou com as estruturas de Hogwarts, criara tumultos e confusões. Algumas pessoas se engasgaram com o suco ou a comida e outras tropeçaram ao entrar no salão principal na manhã seguinte e viram os dois sentados, conversando. Soubera até de um que proclamou que o apocalipse estava chegando.

James, uma criatura noturna, que nunca conseguia manter uma conversa e atenção durante a primeira hora, não percebera o tumulto que se formava, só notara quando sua torrada diária foi roubada por Éris e virou a cabeça para xingar a ave e viu a cena. Não é preciso acrescentar que a jarra de suco caiu na mesa, junto a um grito.

Durante a semana, toda sua família tentara conversar com ele, das mais variadas formas, por sorte vovó Molly não tentou usar um berrador _(ao que se sabia, era um costume dela com os filhos)_. Para alguém que não gostava de chamar a atenção, o garoto pensou agora, ele chamara o bastante.

Scorpio era uma pessoa legal e divertida, não expansivo como toda sua família, concentrado, discreto, um humor fino e sarcástico. Percebera depois que todos os que o importunara – ao menos os lufinos, acabaram com uma bomba de bosta no armário, mais para frente vira os membros de outras casas tropeçando no vazio, ficando com as pernas presas do nada, após comer doces suas línguas inchavam, o nariz sangrava ou acabavam ganhando furúnculos, pequenas coisas assim, sob azarações ou peças obviamente importadas da loja logros da sua família. Se seus tios soubessem disso _(e ele fosse um Weasley, ou ao menos não fosse um Malfoy) _ficariam orgulhosos.

O garoto era o segundo melhor aluno do colégio _(e ainda era melhor que Rose em poções, empatavam em DCAT e herbologia)_ e, para sorte da Sra. Potter, forçava Albus a estudar com ele. E é claro, era o mais habilidoso goleiro que pisara nos colégios nas ultimas décadas, alguns diziam que superava até mesmo o famoso Olívio Wood _(infelizmente o aluno que deixara isso escapar o fizera perto de James e ficou hospitalizado, sem saber o porquê, por uma semana, devido ao alto número de azarações combinadas que recebera. Desconfiava seriamente que Fred e Roxanne estavam junto de James)._

Incrível somente foi a família de Scorpio não se manifestar. Soubera depois, de maneira resumida, que Draco Malfoy apenas questionara se o filho tinha certeza e que apoiaria suas escolhas, que se estava feliz tudo bem e era bom que tivesse feito algum amigo. Isso explicou o porquê depois de ter ficado verde com a chegada do correio, o loiro pedira licença e fora a enfermaria conferir se não estava alucinando.

Depois de alguns meses, as pessoas se acostumaram, e depois de alguns anos, ninguém mais se importava _(ou fingiam muito bem perto de Albus, é claro que sua família ainda não estava totalmente incluída nessa lista, ainda ficaram no: acostumaram a força). _A frieza marcante de Scorpio com a indolência e indiferença preguiçosa de Albus se completavam, eram realmente amigos.

Esse era o problema. A situação era clara. Scorpio era seu melhor amigo. Então, por qual motivo andava sentindo-se estranho nos últimos tempos quando pensava nele? Cada carta com o brasão marcado dos Malfoy fazia seu estômago revirar de ansiedade. A voz dele parecia ficar ecoando e a lembrança lhe causava arrepios.

No cúmulo dessa confusão, rejeitara viajar com o amigo para França. Um pecado mortal, parte de sua família considerara. Quer dizer, deixar de ir viajar, com Draco e Scorpio, pela primeira vez foi visto como anormal, talvez porque fosse Paris, e o lado francês da família maldisse a sua sorte e burrice.

Ninguém entenderia como a voz do loiro parecia estar sempre sintonizada com a sua, como parecia penetrar em sua mente e quão confuso ele estava ficando, muito menos em como sentia falta do amigo ao seu lado, dos treinos de quadribol escondido para tentarem garantir suas vagas no time, a felicidade ao conseguirem e tudo mais que compartilhavam.

Muito menos, poderiam sequer compreender como era incrível ficar vendo o outro ensaiando escondido no castelo. Sempre ficava perdido nessas horas, viajava ao som do violino, enquanto rabiscava algum desenho num pergaminho ou pintava algo _(Scorpio o convencera a fazer cursos de pintura nas férias)._ E em suas últimas tentativas, sempre estava saindo algo que o lembrava do loiro _(mesmo que fosse imperceptível a qualquer outro)._

Ignorou um pensamento que veio a mente, seu orgulho o impedia de cogitar essa hipótese.

_Paixão..._

.:Fim:.

**N/A:** Feita em menos de 48h. Bem menos, um pouco mais de 24h apenas. E eu não resisto a um concurso e a chance de me desafiar, escrever sob pressão.

Adorei escrever com o Albus, estava tentada a escrever com esse shipper. Eu os acho adoráveis, mas diferente do que tenho visto em fics, então tentei apresentar a minha personalidade para essa nova geração. Provavelmente irá de frente com a visão de muitos, no entanto, tentei deixar claro as diferenças de uma geração para outra, especialmente nesse perfil psicológico.

Fiquei tão animada, enquanto organizava o conteúdo que acabei montando algum extra, e estou com uma sincera vontade de fazer alguma fic com o que tenho. Adorei, como já disse, escrever e comentar sob o perfil do Albus e penso em fazer algo com o Scorpio, e com certeza com a Éris. Eu amei minha criação, essa coruja ainda deve render algo para ela.

Para organizar a fic, listei toda a família Weasley/Potter conforme os anos e as diferenças de idade que encontrei, no caso de alguns como não havia referencias, coloquei-os onde bem entendi entre a Victoire (filha mais velha do Gui) e Lilly/Hugo (os caçulas da Gina e do Rony, respectivamente), tentando distribuí-los igualmente. Usei como fonte o site Madame Prince. Se alguém quiser para conferir, conhecer ou utilizar é só mandar um e-mail para mim ou deixar seu e-mail na review. Por favor, lembre-se que nem todas as idades são Canon e se alguém for usar, de a referencia, porque deu bastante trabalho montar.

Basicamente é isso.

Beijos

Sini


End file.
